Ice Play
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Work a case with Sam and Dean in New Mexico things get hotter than they around are when Crowley shows up unexpected with a bucket of ice.


**A/N: I do not own _Supernatural_ or Crowley. This is a purely sexual 'one shot'. The OC is female and does not have a name.**

"Hey, Dean, can you toss me a beer?" You shouted from the bed. Dean had been standing in front of the frig with the door open for two hours now.

"Sorry, we're all out." Dean closed the door to the frig. When you looked at him, he was sweaty and only dressed in his boxers. Sam sat at the table searching the web, no doubt, he too was only wearing boxers.

"I'll go out and get some more." Dean grabbed his pants and struggled to put them on over his clammy legs.

"I'll go with you." Sam joined Dean getting dressed in shorts and a tank. "Want anything, Y/N?"

"Yeah, could you get some ice cream?" You breathed out. Dean slipped on a flannel shirt over his sweaty chest.

"Alright." Sam nodded. Both the boys started heading out the door, Sam turned to look at you. You laid on the bed spiraled out from the heat. You were dressed in one of the boys' T-shirts and your own underwear. "Oh, what flavor?"

"I don't care." You answered. Sam nodded his head, locked the door behind him. You three were in New Mexico hunting a chupacabra. It was the middle of summer and too hot to do anything. Your breathing was labored and sweat made your clothes stick go your body. You hoped that you could fall asleep, but the heat was too much. You laid there in bed for what seemed like hours, but had only been a few minutes.

"You look awful, love." A familiar voice came from the room. You looked up to see Crowley standing at the end of your bed.

"Crowley it's too hot to play one of your silly games." You laid your head back down on the pillow. You can feel the warm pool of sweat through your hair.

"Yes, I can see that." Crowley smirked and removed his jacket, laying it over a chair.

"What do you want anyway?" Your eyes gazed at the ceiling as you felt the bed shift to the side. Crowley rested a hand on your abdomen. You quickly pushed it off, not being able to handle the amount of heat it caused.

"Well, darling, I'm here for you." You looked up at him, his smile ever so present on his face.

"Really? Not now, it's too hot."

"Yes, I know. As you have stated before. Listen, darling, I can help with that." You bring your gaze back up to his, curiosity written all over your face.

"Are you going to zap me somewhere else?"

"No." You were disappointed. You hoped he would take you to where there was snow or a cool breeze. As you thought about cooler places you could feel Crowley's hands lifting up your shirt. His fingers gently ran over your sensitive belly.

"What are you doing?" You shifted, but Crowley used his free hand to keep your shoulders to the pillow.

"Stay still." He ordered. You relaxed under his hand. The touch of his hand on your skin made it burn, increasing the heat of your body.

"Stop, it's too hot." Crowley pulled his hands off you, then something cold and wet ran up your body. It made a cool line from the waist of your panties up the center of your stomach. A sigh of relief escaped your mouth.

"Is that better?" Crowley leaned over you so you could see in his eyes. He still wore his suit and pants, the sight of him fully dressed made you feel hot again. You groaned slightly at a wave of heat rushing over your body. "What is it?"

"You."

"Me? I thought I was helping?" Crowley sat up straight.

"Aren't you hot?" You nearly snapped at him. Obviously it didn't or he wouldn't be wearing that damn suit.

"Of course not, dear."

"Well, when you wear that much clothing in this weather it makes me hot." Crowley smirked. He stood from the bed and removed his suit jacket and tie.

"Is this better?" Crowley held out his arms to present himself. Still feeling heat flush over your body you shook your head. Crowley proceeded to kick off his shoes and unbutton his shirt. You watched as his chest began to become exposed as he unbuttoned his shirt further. A new heat ran over you, not one from the temperature, but one of desire. Crowley pulled the unbuttoned shirt from his pants and threw it over towards the chair. Again raising his hands, showing you his hairy chest and artfully tattooed arms.

"How about now?" He questioned.

"I'm still too warm?" You couldn't take your eyes off him. His smirk turned into a full grin as he slowly undid his belt and pulled it from the loops around his waist. He then continued to his button and zipper, letting his pants fall to the ground he kicked them back towards the chair. He stood there for you in his boxers.

"Darling?" He couldn't stop grinning at you. Your face was red from the heat, but mostly from the sight of his body.

"What?" You swallowed as he brought you out of a daze.

"I don't think it's me who has more clothes on now." His gaze dropped to your shirt. You watched him as he sat down beside you and began to pull your shirt over your head. He laid kisses up your stomach and between your unrestrained breasts as your shirt was raised high, until he removed it from you. A large huff of air escaped your mouth. Overwhelmed by the heat of the room and the heat of pleasure he caused you.

"Now, where was I?" Crowley held a cube of ice in his hand. He started at your collar bone, running the ice over the base of your neck as he moved left to right. The ice was melting quickly leaving small rivers of water running across your body. His hand moved down the center of your body. A small water trail left by the melting ice. Crowley drew the ice above the line of your panties and over to the crease of your hips. A small moaned passed your lips. Crowley brought his attention back to you.

"Do you like that."

"It feels so good." You whispered, your eyes closed from pleasure.

"Good, because I've got a whole bucket." Crowley presented a bucket of ice that had a bottle of what looked like champagne in it. Crowley took another cube of ice from the bucket and placed it in his mouth. He then grabbed another, placing that one on your body he leaned in and kissed you. The cool water from the melting ice was refreshing mixed with the sensation of his lips pressed to yours was ecstasy. A low moan settled in your throat as you felt his hand with the ice swirl around your nipple. The cool ice making it harder with every pass. The ice in Crowley's mouth had melted. He disconnected your kiss to move his lips to the now hardened nipple. Swirling his tongue around it caused you to moan. A wave of heat rushed over your body and you pushed him off.

"It's too hot." You gasped, trying desperately to find air. Noting the heat again Crowley grabbed another piece of ice, placing that in his mouth, he continued where he left off. The chill of the ice slowly cooled down your body, but you couldn't help that with every passing moment you wanted more, you wanted friction. His hand grabbed for more ice, he now began placing cubes down on your body as he focused on one of your features at a time. He was currently biting down on the sensitive skin of your neck. You reached out for his groin and when your hand found it, Crowley let out a moan. The animalistic sound made you moan as well. Crowley watched you as you fondled him through his boxers. Letting out small moans as you rubbed him frantically. Crowley wasn't going to let you have all the fun. He gripped your hand, pulling you away from him. You looked to him to see what was wrong, you noticed his hands pulling your panties down your legs. Dipping his hand back into the ice bucket he pressed a cube against his lips again leaning down and kissing you. The other hand full of ice slid down your body and rested at your slit. You gasped harshly the cold sent chills up your spine. Crowley pressed his lips harder against you as he swirled the ice around your clit. You moaned loudly into his mouth, the cold pleasuring every bit of you. The ice began making a pool of water between your legs. Crowley never disconnected his lips from yours as he reached for more ice and returned his hand back to your sensitive zone. He began to tease your entrance with the cube of ice. His thumb circling your clit as he continued. More waves of heat rushed over your body.

"Shit, Crowley." You moaned as he continued to tease you. The ice melted to a small chucked and he pressed it into your body along with two fingers.

"Uh, holy crap!" You groaned. Crowley huffed breaths across your chest as he leaned down to bite at the skin of your neck. His finger began to bend and twist inside you, hitting all the right spots. You moaned louder as you began to hit your breaking point.

"Fuck me, Crowley…fuck!" You begged. He stared at you with hunger, then removed his boxers. He pulled the bottle from the bucket and dumped the small bit of ice onto your stomach. The cold of the ice thoroughly cooled your body.

"Ready, darling?" Crowley whispered as he positioned himself against you. You felt the warmth of his cock as he slowly pressed inside you. Overcome with pleasure you moaned louder than before arching your back to meet his hips. He started a rhythm that you quickly caught onto, thrusting up into him to make him go deeper inside you.

"Ugh...Crowley, I...I can't." You gripped onto his shoulders pressing the ice between your bodies. He let out a groan as he began to buck his hips uncontrollably against you. With one last stitch effort you gripped his waist with your legs pulling him into you, farther than before. Your walls tightened and you clawed his back as you orgasmed around him. He followed you moments after biting down hard on your neck as he filled you with sex. Slumping over you, the heat returned to your body and you pushed him to your side. He leaned over and kissed you. You turned your head and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

"Want to celebrate?" Crowley and you chuckled.


End file.
